<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>龙妈妈和幼兽们设定脑洞 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780630">龙妈妈和幼兽们设定脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>龙妈妈和幼兽们设定脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>古拉法德：很强的龙，把其他龙赶走，自己独占了一座山。有一个很大的山洞，不过很无聊，所以他决定养点东西。</p><p>帕拉德：在龙被赶走时，落下的龙蛋。被古拉法德叼回去后，古拉法德觉得吃了同类不好，就孵化了。</p><p>黎斗：和狼群走丢的狼，快要成年。饿了后本来要吃掉幼龙帕拉德，结果却被帕拉德僵了一局，最后被古拉法德拉入洞里。是古拉法德养的第一个非同族生物，而黎斗觉得这种不需要捕食的生活也好，可以去研究自己喜欢的东西。</p><p>大我：一只快成年的鹰，脾气不太好。捕食的时候因为发现成龙的古拉法德飞的很快而让他不上，却不小心因为古拉法德翅膀扇起的巨风而刮到地上，翅膀受伤。被古拉法德叼回窝中养着，并不喜欢古拉法德，但似乎也没怎么离开，虽然不和其他兽宝宝玩。</p><p>贵利史：一只满是好奇的小狐狸，因为太好奇而追着东西跑，最终也没能找回家。似乎完全不在意迷路，并且在知道龙以后擅自来一探究竟，就这样被扣下了。但他仍乐在其中，每天都在捉弄其他兽宝宝。</p><p>飞彩：森林发生了一个火灾，因为是自己的山所以古拉法德灭了火。那时候他看到了这只受伤的幼山猫，把他捡了回来。不过飞彩似乎有个青梅竹马喜欢的母的幼猫被压在火灾后的石头下死了，为此他觉得古拉法德没有去救，因此心怀芥蒂。可是他也没家回了，因为都被烧了。</p><p>永梦：唯一的一个食素的小兔子，刚断奶不久。因为开始太柔弱而被同窝的小兔子给挤走。后来在弱肉强食的世界里被家人抛弃，他跑去找躲雨的地方，而跌倒直接从山坡上一路滚下来，滚入了龙穴。因为古拉法德觉得有趣所以养起来，因此至今还没被吃掉。</p><p> </p><p>——1，初印象——<br/>大家对小兔子永梦很感兴趣。因为滚入洞里，所以永梦白色的毛变成了泥巴黑。</p><p>帕拉德：哎～你是唯一的一个食草动物呢。看来以后会相当有趣。</p><p>大我：哪天饿极了就吃了吧，这里不需要食草系。</p><p>飞彩：和一个黑煤球似的，完全没食欲。还有那么脏别靠近我，no thank you。</p><p>黎斗：古拉法德不是说暂时不许吃的吗。看起来刚断奶。 </p><p>贵利史：你还真是受欢迎呢，一下子就成为了焦点啊，名人。</p><p>古拉法德：有意见吗？不要一个一个那么吵。</p><p>古拉法德走过来叼走永梦，把他放在爪子前给舔干净。</p><p>——2，称呼——</p><p>为了防止大我和帕拉德吃了永梦，所以睡觉的时候古拉法德都把永梦圈在脖子周围。</p><p>虽然说偶尔一睁眼永梦就不见了…大家都很喜欢玩弄这个毛球，或者说故意吓唬毛球。</p><p>比如趁着永梦睡觉，大我把他弄到了岩壁上。或者帕拉德把他丢到了洞外的树丛里。或者贵利史把他偷偷放在了飞彩身上，第二天看飞彩炸毛。</p><p>黎斗还每次都知道，却每次都不说。只对永梦说加油…</p><p>每次都是古拉法德把永梦找回来。</p><p>即使教训那些幼兽，他们似乎也没打算听。古拉法德会说自己哪天不耐烦了就他们都吃掉，而他们表示那时候自己就直接跑走，反正也不需要古拉法德。</p><p>感动的小兔子跑过去，把脸埋入到古拉法德胸前的鳞片上（太小了）：妈妈。</p><p>古拉法德：…谁是你妈…</p><p>其他幼兽全在憋笑，却被古拉法德狠狠瞪了回去。</p><p>帕拉德不动声色依旧看好戏。贵利矢依旧嘻嘻笑不停。大我不感兴趣的站在一旁冷眼。飞彩已经没兴趣的缩起来。黎斗悠然自得的去干自己的事。</p><p>古拉法德：至少你叫爸…</p><p>永梦：妈妈。</p><p>古拉法德：…</p><p>帕拉德：妈妈这个称呼不是很好吗～还把我孵化出来。</p><p>大我：还经常捡回来奇怪的东西。</p><p>大我说的时候瞄向一旁的山猫飞彩，飞彩顿时炸了毛冲上去。大我抬起爪子扣在飞彩脸上，张开翅膀呼扇起来后把飞彩甩在了原地，自己落去边上。</p><p>飞彩吃瘪。</p><p>古拉法德翻了个白眼，这俩每天没完没了。</p><p>——3，食物——</p><p>古拉法德会捕猎大型动物，和黎斗，贵利史，还有大我一起分。</p><p>中型猎物给飞彩与帕拉德。</p><p>但是他从现在开始不再猎杀兔子，因为永梦大概没法正视。</p><p>帕拉德：兔子都吃什么？看他们的食谱真是有趣。</p><p>贵利史：大概就是草吧，叶子吧？这还挺好找的。</p><p>永梦：草…</p><p>飞彩：听着就没胃口。</p><p>黎斗：不用再多捕杀食物，不也挺好的吗？</p><p>大我：但是还要特意准备一个另类的东西，真是麻烦。</p><p>黎斗：又不是你准备。</p><p>大我：啧。</p><p>所以古拉法德直接啃了一口地皮，丢在了永梦身上，用草把永梦埋了起来。</p><p>此后，古拉法德规定大家每天轮流给永梦找草吃。大家虽然觉得很麻烦，却还是履行起来。</p><p>飞彩快步走着让永梦跟上来，走了相当远的距离。</p><p>飞彩：食草的，你能快点吗？</p><p>永梦：我们去哪？</p><p>飞彩指着一片草地：这里是我知道最茂盛的草地，最高级的草。你好好吃了吧。</p><p>永梦感动不已，并且决定先和飞彩成为朋友。</p><p>可惜飞彩说他并不想和兔子成为朋友。并且自那以后，飞彩不允许永梦在他面前吃那些随便找的草，但也不带路，让永梦自己去那片草地。</p><p>大我表示自己并不会拔草，到是可以叼叶子。即使永梦不爱吃…</p><p>大我：给我吃！</p><p>硬生生塞入永梦嘴里…</p><p>贵利史每次都把永梦带去奇怪的地方，告诉他哪里的草好吃。可是永梦不是碰到野兽，就是掉入河里，或者滚下山坡，要不然就是贵利矢突然躲起来故意窥视永梦迷路。</p><p>永梦表示，他坚决反对贵利史带他出洞。虽然那样他就饿肚子，好在贵利史偶尔就会把草叼回来给他。然而下一次一起出去后，永梦又被坑了。</p><p>帕拉德根本不想出门，所以抓着永梦丢到洞附近那些干草上，让永梦随便吃吃。然后帕拉德就会在一边悠哉的等着，看吃得差不多了，就把永梦抓回来。</p><p>永梦觉得，似乎和帕拉德一起，就没吃饱过。</p><p>唯一靠谱的似乎就是黎斗。黎斗赞同古拉法德话，觉得永梦出去太远可能会被野兽吃了，所以让他留在洞附近。然后把草叼回来给永梦吃。</p><p>然而永梦不知道是，黎斗其实觉得以后还是把永梦吃了比较好。并且谁都不能和他抢。</p><p>黎斗励志自己以后可以建立一个自己的狼群，强大到杀死古拉法德，吃了这些幼兽，占据这个洞穴。</p><p>嗯….目前就是想想而已。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>